Savior
by SailorMarble14
Summary: One of Jo and Brick's races get into a tragedy. As Jo is in a life or death situation. Will she live? will she die? Find out in this story. Rated T for blood and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Savior

**Hi guys I had to wirte this because I always thought of this alot. And also I have a Devianart account. Its name is SailorCureMarble14. So check it out.**

It was a regular day at Playa Des Losers. Jo and Brick were having one of their daily races. They decided to go to a part of the island that was near the forest up a mountainside. "You ready Brickhouse." Jo said. "Yes on the count of three." Brick replied.

"One." Brick started.

"Two." Jo said.

Just before Brick was going to say three Jo started to run. "Hey! I wasn't finished yet." Brick said as he started to catch up to her. "Sorry Brickhouse, but I always don't go on three." Jo said. They both started running next to each other. Jo bumped Brick, and Brick bumped her back. "Sorry." Brick apologized. Jo just rolled her eyes.

The duo found two separate paths. Brick took the one on the left, while Jo took the one on the right. However, the two were so focused on wining they didn't see the sign on the path Jo took.

"DO NOT ENTER"

Jo was still running she looked behind her to see Brick not behind her. "Ha! I'm finally going to win th-" She stopped because she got her sweater caught on some thorns. She struggled with all her might to get her sweater out, but every time she did the thorns scratched her skin. It took her a few minutes until she finally got out, but she tripped over a ledge and fell on a rock pile, and passed out. Her sweater ripped, her covered in scratches, and just as it got worse she was bleeding on the left side of her head, her stomach, and her left leg.

Brick was smiling as he took the right path of the race and saw the finish line. He looked behind him to see Jo gone. He thought Jo was playing a joke, and actually won. When he got to the finish line he stopped. Jo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jo?" Brick questioned himself.

**Uh oh looks like Jo is in life or death situation. Wiil she live? Will she die? Or will Brick find her in time? Hey that rhymed. But no time for jokes. I might relese two more chapters today and tommrow because of LABOR DAY!. **

**Also if you guys have been reading my story Sweetheart Pretty Cure their won't be any chapters for a while but I hope to post it along with a few chapters this mont or October.**


	2. Chapter 2

Savior Ch.2

Brick kept running and kept yelling for Jo's name. "JO!" Brick screamed. "JO!" He screamed again. He went to the part of the race were they separate and read the sign on the path Jo took.

"Do not enter." Brick read until he gasped. "Oh no." He said as he ran.

"JO! WHERE ARE YOU? JO!" Brick yelled. "Brick found the thorn bush Jo was tangled up in and went there, but he stayed careful so he won't suffer the same fate. After getting out of the thorn. He saw Jo laying down the rocks not moving.

"JO!" He screamed as he carefully went to her. He looked at her bloody body. However, she got way worse. She is now bleeding on the front and backside of her head and her right leg. They weren't noticeable till now. "Jo." Brick whispered to her. He shook her body to see if she could wake up, but no luck. Brick kept on shaking her to see if she could wake up. "Come on Jo, I know your ok you can't be-" Brick stopped before he said one word he hated.

"Dead."

Dead was the only word Brick hated, because his father, the one he loved was dead. He is not going to loose someone else he loved because of it. But he thought it was too late. Brick's eyes where filled with hot tears looking at Jo's dead body.

"Jo." Brick whispered. "I'm so sorry." He said as he cried into her body. Brick picked her up and took her back to the resort to be treated.

He knows Jo might not make it, be had has to try. She may have a second chance.

He went inside of the resort, to see all of the contestants from Total drama revenge of the island gasping in horror and fear.

**I don't know if I should keep writing this to make this sad or I should cut to the chase.**


	3. Chapter 3

Savior Chp.3

**Warning this chapter has one word of cursing in this chapter.**

Brick is doing nothing but crying over Jo. Her body was in bandages, and needed stitches on her head. However, some of the doctors said that she might not be able to make it because of the collusion with the rock and her head or worse, for Brick, amnesia. Sure Brick will be happy if Jo is alive, but with no memory. That what made him cry some more.

"Don't worry Brick." Dawn said as she patted his back. "Jo will be ok." Dawn said to make Brick better but it didn't. Brick then pushed Dawn away, saying, and repeating, "This is my fault. This Is My Fault. THIS IS MY FAULT!" He yelled. "No it's not Brick." Dawn said trying to comfort him. "YOU ARE SUPOSTED TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME DAWN. I HURT HER TWICE ALREADY!" Brick yelled as he pushed Dawn, Zoey, and Mike out of the way, and ran off.

Brick kept running to his room in the resort crying he remembered what he did to Jo the day after she got hurled to this place. She just wanted an apology, and what did he do her hurt her twice a since she got here.

Brick found his room and slammed the door so hard the other contestants could here, or break something. Brick locked the door and slid to the door crying remembering what he did to Jo the day after she got here.

_Flashback:_

_It was very early in the morning Jo just got up, her plan try to apologize to Brick for eliminating him. Jo saw Brick and tried to run up to him, but Brick saw her and turned back at her. "Hi Brick." Jo said. Brick just ignored her. "Brick I'm really sorry that I voted you off. I didn't mean to Lightning just had a thought of voting you off I mean I would never-" Jo stopped to see Brick about to run. "Brick!" Jo called out. "Come on Brick just talk to me." Jo said as she blocked his path. "No." Brick growled. "Brick I'm really am sorry, why can't you just forgive me Brick, I said I was sorry." Jo said she kept on saying sorry and begging for forgiveness. Brick was just glaring at all of the words she was saying. Top stop her talking Brick did something he never thought he would do to a girl. He slapped her hard on her right cheek. The slap was so huge she fell. Jo was holding her cheek, tears in her eyes. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME YOU BASTERED!" Jo yelled at the top of her lungs. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GENTALMIN!" Jo yelled as she pushed Brick and went back to her room._

_"What happened?" Mike asked as he came outside. Brick said nothing but looked in fear on what he did to Jo. He would never forgive himself._

_Flashback end_

'That's why I wanted to race with her today, I wanted to apologize to her after we finished the race.' Brick thought. 'If I apologized to her and didn't have the race, she would be fine. But she looked happy when we were racing, ' Brick then thought knowing this was weird since Jo was upset with him since he hit her. But when he said he would race her, she was smiling.

But Brick didn't care about how happy Jo was today before she got hurt. He knew he hurt her. "If Jo dies, I would go with her" Brick said as he pulled out a knife he got from his boot camp.

**So Brick will kill himself just for Jo. That is if she dies. And Brick that was SO low on what you did to Jo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Savior Chp.4

**Here is the next chapter before I go to sleep. Or not because of Labor Day! WooHoo!**

Later that night, Brick had trouble sleeping. Sure he was able to sleep with his nightlight on, but tonight was different. He thought that the second he falls asleep, the next morning Jo is dead. But he had to be strong, for her, for him. He closed his eyes and started to dream.

_Brick's dream:_

_Brick opened his eyes to see he was at the same place Jo was found. He saw Jo stuck in the same thorn bush trying to get out. Brick tried to run to her, but it was too late. She got out but a black figure pushed her, making her fall. "NO!" Brick screamed. He tried to save her but it was blocked. Brick saw the black figure. It was him. Brick gasped in horror as he saw himself leave. He decided to chase the figure up to the pace he was going to win the race but it was gone. Suddenly he saw Dawn glaring at him._

_"You killed her. Didn't you." She said glaring. "What do you mean Dawn?" Brick asked. Suddenly he saw Zoey and Mike. "How could you kill Jo?" Zoey talked back at him, making him jump. "She just said she was sorry, and how do you reply her. By KILLING HER!" She yelled. Brick was scared now. He couldn't say a word his friends were glaring at him. He just scooted back. "I thought you were are friend Brick." Mike said. "But I guess we were wrong. Your not are friend. You're a MURDERER!" He growled. "I'm NOT!" Brick yelled back. His foot was suddenly at an edge of a cliff. Suddenly he saw Scott and Lightning coming to him with smirks on their faces. "Are you thinking what Lightning's thinking?" Lightning said. Brick was totally scared now. "You mean kill the murderer." Scott replied as Lightning nodded. "Perfect just like we do back home." Scott said. He grabbed Brick by his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Goodbye Murderer." Scott whispered as he pushed Brick to his death._

Brick woke up in hot tears and cold sweat. He started talking and yelling. "I'm NOT A MURDERER!" Brick yelled as he destroyed a picture frame by punching it. He started sobbing so loud. Crying out from his nightmare.

Outside of his room Dawn heard everything. She knows that if Brick will still be in this pain. He will kill himself sooner or later.

**Poor Brick we all know you didn't kill Jo. Right Jock fans? But tommrow I will relese more of this story because I love this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Savior Chp.5

**Morning guys sorry this chapter is short I wanted a chapter were Dawn is talking about the dream Brick had in the last chapter. But don't worry the next chapter will have mor DRAMA.**

The next morning Dawn told Mike and Zoey everything about what happened to Brick last night. She told them that Brick would commit suicide if Jo were dead. She also told them about the nightmare with Brick last night.

"Poor Brick." Zoey said frowning. "I guess Jo's accident is taking him very hard." She replied. "I know were his friends, but we would never call him a murderer." Mike replied. "Yeah I know but I'm very worried about this weekend." Dawn said.

Just then Zoey knew what this weekend was going to be. "Oh yeah Brick's birthday is this Saturday." Zoey replied. "Yeah Brick won't celebrate his birthday if Jo is dead or still in coma." Mike replied. "I know what we need is someone to check on Jo until she wakes up or not, and someone to talk to Brick." Dawn said. "Hey, me and Mike will take a look at Jo, and you will go talk to Brick." Zoey replied. "I really thought you two should talk to Brick." Dawn replied remembering Brick getting upset about Jo and pushing her. "Oh yeah the day Jo was in the hospital." Mike remembered.

Zoey then came over to Dawn putting her hand on her shoulder. "Dawn don't worry Brick will be oaky. Just try to talk to him and tell him not to be upset." Zoey said. "I guess your right, but I will also try and do something I never thought of trying." Dawn said. "What's that Dawn?" Mike asked.

"Steal his pocket knife." Dawn said as she getting up to go to Brick's room.

**Dawn are you insane. Will just a little bit, but the good part is you will try to keep Brick from killing himself before his birthday. But will Brick know or will he try to take is back find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Savior Ch.6

**This is the sweetest chapter I have made. You will see why.**

Dawn went to Brick's room and knocked on the door. "Brick." Dawn said. No response. "Brick can I come in." Dawn said again, still no response. "Brick can I please come in I just want to talk." Dawns said, and still no response. Dawn knew Brick wasn't killing himself yet because she could still feel his presence. "Brick if you want to talk to me just come in my room, if you feel like it." Dawn said frowning leaving the room. Before she could leave she check the door. It was unlocked.

Dawn went inside the room to see Brick's room totally destroyed. Lamps and frames that were in his room were broken. And draws were opened with everything out of it. The only thing still standing is his nightlight and his bed. What made Dawn gasp in horror was his pocketknife with little streaks of blood. She picked up the knife and put it in her pocket. She then saw Brick on his bed facing the wall staring out.

Dawn went over to him and saw his arms having cuts on them. His eyes were very red and puffy. Still tears still fell on his eyes. Dawn knew he was in pain she waited for him to fall back asleep. But once he fell asleep he started crying again. Dawn knew he wasn't sleeping before he was crying. Dawn then left the room with her frowning, knowing her friend was in pain.

Later in the afternoon, Brick woke up inside a different room. He knew he was in Jo's room. "How did I get here?" He questioned himself still sniffling. He got up out of the bed and looked around her room. He saw a small little purple book with a gold yellow star on it. He knew this was her notebook. He grabbed the book and turned to a page that was book marked.

_8/16/12_

_Today was the worse day of my life. Brick hit me. He actually hit a girl. I was shocked he would actually hit me. Is this his way to get back at me for eliminating him from the damned island? I even voted for myself off just so I could be with him. I only pretend to tell Cameron he was traitor just so no one would see I was happy to see Brick again. To tell him I'm sorry and to tell him that I…. I…. Love him._

Brick was shocked after he saw that one word. 'Love.' Jo loved him. He wanted to know more so he kept reading.

_But I guess he doesn't love me back. He hates me. He never even liked me from the beginning. He pretends to be nice to me, and when no one was looking he would hit me. Just like every boy I had a crush on. They just pretend to like me because of my athleticism, and what do they do to me. They hit me. I'm always coming home from school, the park, anywhere, with burses. Because they see me and just hurt me where they won't get caught. I HATE IT!_

_That's why I joined this show, just so I won't let anyone hurt me or find someone who loves me. But did I get any of that. NO! I just had one friend, Brick, but ne never like me from the start, on his birthday I will leave this place telling him all of this right in front of his face. Then when he wants to say he's about to say I'm sorry I will be gone I will never see his face again, even if he begs for me to come back. I won't he wanted me gone. Will he's about to get his wish, his birthday wish_

_- Jo Johnson_

Brick was in tears reading this. It really was his fault. He then looked at an empty page got a pen and started writing.

_8/20/12_

_Hi my name is Brick McArthur; I'm going to write everything about Jo Johnson. I never hated her. I always loved her. Ever since we got the island. She has the most unique colored eyes. And has beautiful golden hair. I always loved her, and I never meant to hit her. I was just upset. I didn't want to hit her, I think something bad that was in my mind wanted me to hit her, and so I did. But, after reading what she said about me I was shocked. I don't want her to leave I want her here with me. Forever. I know we won't see each other after we leave the resort. But the biggest birthday wish I want to have his her living near me or with me._

Brick stopped writing and ripped the paper. He read through it and put it in his pocket, but before he did he whispered. "I love you Jo."

**Aww that's so sweet Brick. Will since everyone loves the story do you want the next chapter to be Brick reading through Jo's journal or looking through another book Jo has. Or celebrate Brick's birthday. I pick Jo's journal**.

**Also you should listen to this japanese song Fields of Hope. I have been listening to it while writing this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Savior Ch.7

**Longest chapter I did. But I will have the next chapter up soon**

Brick wanted to know more about Jo. He went to the beginning of the page he saw a bunch of pages Brick

Started reading.

5/15/11

Hi my name is Josephine Johnson. I like to be called Jo. My dad gave me this journal so I have stuff to write about my life. So let me explain about myself.

I really love sports. I'm a straight A student. And play violin. I don't have friends, but I still have my family and my three older brothers. I have a crush on a boy named Gabe. He has spiky black hair with light brown highlights on it. He is in my P.E class and my English class. He is so cute. But enough of this stuff let me introduce to you my family.

My dad is always around for me. Since Mom goes to work while I'm at school my dad is around the house to help me prepare for my games.

My three brothers, Jake, Jason, and James (I know all of us have J's in are name, Deal With It) just love teasing me. Hey, but I have something they wish to have. Good grades.

And last but not least my mom. She is beautiful; she looks like me a lot, our hair, our eyes, everything. I love my mom lots and lots. But I'm scared of losing her since she comes home so late at night I'm afraid of something bad happening to her. I love her so much.

Brick smiled as she read about her family. But was Gabe her first crush he had to know so kept reading.

6/02/11

It's the worst last day of school in my life. Gabe hated me. He never liked me; he just loved my athleticism that's all. He loved me if I was a cheerleader, but I told him "NO!" And he replied be pushing me into a wall.

I'm at home with an ice pack. It hurts so much my mom-skipped work to see if I was bleeding, but luckily I was not. But she wanted to stay home just incase. Will Gabe's out as one of my crushes. I hope I never see his sorry ass again.

Brick felt horrible. She had a crush on this boy, and wanted her to become a cheerleader. That was low.

6/17/11

Bad news today, I knew this would happen, I knew it. My mom died in a car accident. My mother, the one I love gone, from my life forever. I always loved her and now she's gone.

Brick now felt what he was going through. Just like Jo they were both depressed.

7/20/11

Last night I chopped up my long hair with a knife. I was going to kill myself, but somewhere in my mind I heard my mother. I actually heard her, I thought I was crazy, but I really heard her.

8/17/11

I'm at the hospital today. Last night I saw Gabe with a group of his friends. Some of his friends I liked, before school started last year. They came by me and asked if they wanted to hang out with me. I said no thanks. Just then Gabe's two friends pushed me down. Later Gabe went and slap me a bunch of times. He then punched my nose hard. I was bleeding in pain. The three boys kept kicking, punching me, and anytime I wanted to scream for help slap me. I then saw a black figure walking by. I mouthed, "Help Me." I didn't know if he saw me, but he left. I still was getting beaten up. What was worse, Gabe had brought a knife. My eyes filled with tears, I closed them to feel my last pain. Just then I heard sirens from a police car, and arrested Gabe and his friends. I saw the black figure. He had short black hair and had dark eyes. He looked at me, and picked me up, and took me to the hospital. I closed my eyes falling asleep in his arms.

I never knew this guy, but he saved me. I really wish to meet him he was brave and strong. I may not write in this book for a while, I want to think of my hero, my knight in shining armor. I really wish to meet him again.

Brick gasped as he remembered. He was walking home from a friend's house, and saw Jo getting attacked. He called his friend and told him to get his dad. He ran off so Gabe won't see him. After his friend's father came they took Gabe and his friends away for a long time. When he first saw Jo bleeding he picked her up and took her the hospital. He never seen this girl before, he thought she was beautiful. After taking her the hospital Brick used Jo's phone to call her father, and tell her she was here.

"It was me." Brick whispered. "I remember now I rescued Jo. If I didn't Jo would be dead. But I saved her. I guess I'm not a murderer after all. I'm her hero, her one true love."

**I always had thoughts of this. Brick rescuing Jo way before Tdri. Also if you have trouble finding feilds of hope. Try typing fields of hope gundam.**


	8. Chapter 8

Savior Ch.8

**This chapter I think I rushed on but it's still good. I love all of you guys reviewing.**

Later at night Brick was looking through Jo's journal. He found lots of drawings of her family. However, her drawings are like they have been done by a seven year old. But for him they were adorable. One caught his eye, it was picture of him and Jo holding hands, in the background is giant heart around them. In it was small journal entry.

It is true; I'm in love with Brickhouse. My handsome knight Brickhouse.

Brick was smiling at this suddenly he heard a knock. He put the book away, and opened the door to see Dawn. "Hi Dawn." Brick said. "Hello Brick, can I come in." Brick nodded. "Dawn I'm really sorry, about yesterday and today." Brick started. "It's ok Brick I forgive you." Dawn said.

"You know Jo has a crush on you since we came to this island," Dawn said. "Yeah I know." Brick replied smiling looking at the picture. "You do know you have met somewhere before total drama." Dawn replied. "But way before the attacking." She finished. "What do you mean?" Brick said. "Brick do you remember a time your were at the hospital as a little boy." Dawn asked. Brick tried to remember, and he did. He went to the hospital for his bladder control issues. "Yeah I remember." Brick replied. "Do you remember meeting a little girl about your age talking to you?" Dawn asked again. Brick struggled to remember, but nothing.

_Just then he remembered he was at the hospital waiting to be treated on, until she saw a little girl with a bouquet of flowers. "Hello." The little girl said. The little girl had dirty blonde hair that was about to grow long. "Hi." A young Brick replied. "My name is Josephine, what's yours." Josephine replied. "Brick." Brick said. Josephine then sat next to Brick. "Why are you here?" Brick asked. "I'm visiting my older brother, he broke his leg playing football so I'm visiting him." Josephine said. "You sound like a nice little girl." Brick said. Josephine just smiled. "I have to go now, but here." Josephine grabbed a pink rose from the bouquet. "Just for you." She said. "Thank you." Brick grabbed the rose. "Wait Josephine." He replied, before she left. "Yes." She replied. "You know Josephine doesn't fit you, how about I call you Jo." Brick said. Josephine thought about it. "I don't know but it sounds ok. I'll think about it." She said as she left._

Dawn then looked at him smiling. "You do remember don't you?" Dawn asked. Brick just nodded. He met Jo way before that. But, she was different. Dawn got up and left the room, so Brick can remember and dream peacefully tonight.

** watch?v=YgOwHr99o1Y**

**If you watch this you know where I got the secne were Brick is trying to remeber Jo from when they were kids.**


	9. Chapter 9

Savior Chp.9

**Hi here is another dream chapter don't worry, this one is very sweet.**

Brick was about to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He was afraid of another nightmare. But he had to try. To be very brave he did something he never thought he would do. He went to his nightlight and shut it off. He was in darkness, but he had to be brave for Jo. He went back to bed and closed his eyes.

_Brick's second Dream:_

_Brick woke up on the beach. He saw Jo standing their smiling at Brick. Brick smiled back and ran up to her smiling, and laughing. He then hugged Jo, both of them laughing and smiling. "Oh Jo, I'm so glad your ok." Brick said smiling. "Brick, I'm fine really." Jo said letting go of the hug, but Brick hugged her back. "Brick it wasn't your fault it was mine, if I saw the sign earlier I wouldn't have to see you so upset." Jo said, as she saw some tears in Brick's eyes. "Brick, don't cry anymore I'm here, I won't leave you anymore, I will be by your side everyday." Jo said looking at Brick in the eyes. "But what if you die." Brick said about to sob. "I won't as long as you believe me and love me I will be fine." Jo said as, Brick let go of the hug._

_Suddenly a bright light was near the water. "I have to go Brick, you have to wake up." Jo said. "No! Jo you have to stay with me please, please." Brick begged. "Brick you have to wake up I will be fine. You have to smile and be happy once you wake up, and I will be fine." Jo said smiling at Brick. Brick just sniffled and whipped his tears away. "Can you stay with me for a little bit?" Brick asked. "Sure." Jo said._

_The two of them lay down on the sand and watched the sunset. Brick cuddled with Jo while Jo kept whispering. "I'm here Brick." The whole time till he woke up._

Brick woke up in the room early in the morning. He looked in the calendar, and saw today is his birthday. He wanted to stay the room until later tonight. Before he wanted to go back to sleep, he smiled.

Later at night, everyone one was there for Brick's birthday. Zoey and Mike were waiting for Dawn to come and get Brick for his party.

Brick was in his room getting ready. It has been a long time since he was in this room. He was wearing a black tux with a green tie, and a pin his father had in the army. He looked up, he thinks Jo won't come, but he had to remember the dream last night. Just then Dawn came in wearing a blue dress with her hair in a ponytail. "Are you coming Brick?" Dawn asked. "Yeah coming." Brick said as he came out of the room and fallowed Dawn.

While Brick was walking he had something in his pocket. It was the letter he made for Jo yesterday.

**The next chapter will be up soon, give me a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

Savior Chp.10

**Here is chapter 10 before I go to bed.**

At the part Brick was doing nothing but eating his birthday cake. Just a moment ago Zoey, Mike, and Dawn left for no apparent reason. He sighed and got out of his seat and was going back to his room. "Brick wait!" Zoey called out. "We have a big surprise for you." Zoey said.

Zoey took Brick to a part of the resort it was a garden. Mike and Dawn were there too. Brick looked around and saw its beauty. "Go to the top of the hill." Dawn said. Brick went up until he was on top of the hill were a giant tree was there.

After a few minutes, he felt someone come in hugged him from behind. It tackled him back to the bottom. Before he was about to yell, he saw Jo. Her arms and legs had bandages on them, her head had stitches, and she was wearing a white dress. Brick was surprised he thought it was another dream. But it wasn't, he would wake up by now if Jo tackled him. "Jo, is that you." Brick said looking at her, hoping she would remember him. "Hi Brickhouse, I really missed you." Jo whispered. Jo then kissed Brick on the lips. "Jo. JO!" Brick cheered as he swooped her up and hugged her. "Oh Jo I missed you, I thought I would loose you forever." Brick said crying. "Brick I'm fine." Jo said. The two of them kissed.

Mike and Zoey were smiling at this. Dawn tapped Zoey's shoulder, reminding them to leave Brick and Jo alone.

Brick and Jo were sitting under the tree, cuddling with each other. "Jo I'm so sorry, that I hit you. I didn't know why I did that but I never wanted to, I'm really sorry." Brick apologized. "Brick don't worry I was never mad, Dawn told me you read my journal, and I'm a little upset. But that doesn't mean I will hate you or leave you." Jo said. "Really." Brick said. "Really." Jo replied. Brick was digging out the note in his. "Jo this is for you." Brick said. Jo grabbed the note and started reading it. Jo gasped in surprise as Brick was smiling. "Oh Brick this is the sweetest note ever. I love it as more as I love you." Jo said as tears were in her eyes. "So will you stay with me forever?" Brick asked. "Of course Brick I will stay with your forever." Jo replied as they kissed. Later the new couple was cuddling together just like in Brick's dream. He knew that she would never be hurt again as long as he is there to protect her.

**Ok will I need your help again. Since I will be at school. Up until Friday I want to know if this is how it should end or I should add an ****epilogue like 15 to 20 years after the story on Brick and Jo's life. Will night guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

**Hi I'm BACK. I actually had the laptop on Thursday, but I couldn't touch it because my marching band had to preform for the football game, are team lost, but everyone loved us, instead of the game. So no problem their. Also I rushed this chapter because I had wonderful ideas, but I lost them so this is the best I can do, so hope you enjoy.**

**I forgot to say this. The reason why I posted up 10 chapters in 2 days is because each chapter were only two- three pages when I typed them, so that was the reason why.**

After the whole accident, Brick and Jo started a relationship together. However, when Chris said the cast has to leave the resort next week they were both heartbroken. Thinking they won't see each other again. But they both exchange their numbers so they can contact each other.

A year later Brick heard from his mother that new neighbors were moving next door, what he didn't know that Jo will be his new neighbor. When Brick and his mother came to the house, he was surprised and very happy to see Jo again.

Brick then asked Jo why did she move, which caused her to cry, saying that Gabe got out of jail and went to school with her. He wanted to get together with her, but she refused, so to make her suffer during class, he pushed Jo into the girl's bathroom, and tried to rape her. After Gabe got arrested again for rape, all of the girls at school started calling her 'slut' and 'whore.' Jo was about to kill herself, but she remembered Brick, and knew that if she killed herself Brick will be upset again like how he was when she was in a coma.

After her dad heard this from the school, Jo asked him if she could move somewhere near Brick's area. So Jo's father contacted Brick's mother and told her about her son dating her daughter, and a neighborhood that will be perfect for them, so Jo could be happy again. Brick's mother then told him that there was a house for sale just next door to them. After her father told Jo she was very happy.

Three years later Brick and Jo graduated from college and Brick proposed to Jo making her happy. They both invited the whole cast and their family. On the day of the wedding Brick wore the same outfit her wore for his birthday, the one on the day Jo started a relationship with him, and Jo wore the same dress from the same time, but Zoey and Dawn, including Anne Maria decorated it with flowers. After saying, "I do" to each other the couple were together forever for the first time.

Five years later, Brick and Jo started a family and a future. Jo became a P.E teacher for the girls, while Brick became the boys P.E teacher, and the teacher for the army club. They also had twin girls together. Riley and Skyler.

Riley looked just like her mother only with long dirty blonde hair, and Brick's skin color. She also had Jo's eyes and her cutthroat attitude, and also her 'I always win, never loose strategy.' Jo loves her so much, but Brick is worried about her when she gets older, thinking she will act like Jo, and bossing people around.

Skyler was like her father; she looked like Riley only she had Brick's hair color, Brick's eyes, but Jo's skin tone. She also is called Sky by her father, and also acts like her dad, by never leaving anyone behind, being a gentleman, loving the army, and also being scared of the dark.

Brick and Jo always remembered about their past and they need to know that what brought them together was an accident, a birthday party, and a notebook. If it wasn't for that notebook their story won't have a happy ending. But they did and are together forever.

**Alright this is the end of the story, but I will have penlty of BrickXJo stories coming soon. One of them is based of of sallychan's (from tumblur and devianart) ask jock questions. I asked her if I can use the questions to make a fanfic and she said yes so I will be writing that soom. If you want too look at them go to devianart or look up ask Jock, you can ask questions(Even if you don't have one) or look at them.**

**Another thing that I will be doing will be around December, I will have a bunch of stories called SailorMarble14's Holiday Bunch. It will be a bunch of stories that will be posted on my Winter Break. I will post new stories, or chapters of stories I would be working on all at the same day or my whole Winter Break. So hope you guys will love them. If you want to know what kind of new stories I will be posting up PM me.**

**Thank you guys for reading this stroy, this is my story with more then eight reviews. I hope my stories or future stories will have many like this one. Thank you for reading. Bye :)**


End file.
